Gravity
by EilonwyCousland QueenofTragedy
Summary: Just a little Ely and Nathaniel Howe drabble, a writing challenge I made to myself. Sweet but rated M. The Way of Thedas.


A/N: This is my very first smut one-shot thingy. Thanks to everyone over at the DA:FFW group on FB, especially FenZev who beta read it for me! The advice you all gave me was invaluable! I'm doing this to sort of stretch boundaries and try something new.

This is canon in my Way of Thedas series and features Eilonwy Cousland and Nathaniel Howe. Happens after the engagement in their longer story, but you don't have to read any of that to read this, so enjoy!

In short, they grew up together, Nate trained at castle Cousland, they fell in love, are now engaged. XD

The title is from the song Gravity by Vienna Teng, which is their song.

* * *

><p>The hallway is dark and full of shadows. Nathaniel stands in front of her door, his mouth dry and his heart thumping wildly beneath his chest. He still can't believe he is engaged to Ely, that she feels the same for him as he'd always felt for her. He curses himself for not noticing sooner, not being with her sooner. Time without Ely was wasted.<p>

He taps softly on the door, hoping her parents and Fergus won't wake and come out. Maker's breath, one would almost think he'd never snuck into her room before. But that was before, when they were kids, sneaking out to play and have adventures. Nathaniel isn't planning on leaving her room, this time. He can hear her walking softly towards the door before opening it, a confused expression on her face.

He gulps, suddenly nervous. This isn't their first time, but it felt like it. He stares down at her and notices how her hair is clumped together in the back, he had clearly woken her up. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and yawns.

"Nathaniel? What're you doing here? I was asleep." She has a small frown on her face and her crooked nose is crinkled in confusion. Her left cheek is red from where she had been laying on it, and it makes him smile.

He clears his throat. "Let me in before Fergus hears me," he whispers. "I came to see you."

She blushes but steps back, allowing him room to enter. She turns away and lights a small candle on her bedside table. Shadows and light play against her skin and Nathaniel sucks in a breath. The curtains move gently and Ely shivers as a breeze dances along her skin. Nathaniel steps closer and wraps his arms around her.

Her eyes widen and her breathing quickens. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asks, heat rising to her cheeks.

He chuckles low in her ear, the sound causing a rush of sensation over her skin. "Warming you up, my Ely," he replies, his breath tickling her ear.

She leans back into his embrace and sighs. "I wasn't cold until you woke me up," she grouses, causing him to chuckle again.

He runs his fingers along her arm and breaths in her scent, a mixture of warm and sweet that clouds his senses. He kisses the side of her jaw and she gasps. "Nathaniel.." she says, voice trailing off as his kisses trail down her neck.

He nips at the delicate skin on her throat and then gently licks the tender flesh. She moans and grips his arm, still encircled around her waist, nails biting into the skin. He hisses and whispers her name, the sound sliding along her skin, making her crave more of his touch. She turns, looking up into his stormy gray eyes, and gently touches the side of his face. Her fingers trace along his jawline, down towards his lips. He catches a finger between his teeth and nips it playfully. She lets out a sharp breath of air and he grins, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Releasing her finger, her kisses her, a soft melding of hot breath and tenderness.

He nibbles her lower lip and she moans his name. "Nathaniel... I want.." she whispers, her light blue eyes catching the candlelight and shimmering in the darkness. She grabs his tunic and tugs, trying to demonstrate what she wants without words.

He chuckles, and pulls off the shirt obligingly. Ely runs her fingers across the dark patch of hair, nails lightly scraping his skin. They trail down towards the top of his breeches, softly playing with the edge. She can tell he wants her, and she runs the palm of her hand across the proof of his desire. He groans and grabs her roughly by the arms. His lips come crashing down on hers and he lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the bed. He trips, and she laughs. He grumbles but she stops him with kisses, hot and sweet. He tastes like cinnamon and her body trembles.

He places her on her bed and the scent of him overwhelms her. He smells like wood oils and some strange scent that is just Nathaniel, her Nathaniel. She grabs him and pulls him closer, their noses touching, eyes locked. "Ely, I love you," he whispers, kissing her nose. "I can't imagine life without you." He kisses her chin. "Ely." He murmurs her name, and she trembles again.

"N-Nathaniel." Her voices is barely a whisper. He grips her nightdress and pulls it up, baring her stomach to the candlelight. He drops light kisses across her flesh and she giggles. "That tickled," she says, a deep red colouring her cheeks.

Her laughter is cut short as he nips at her side. She inhales and her breath catches in her throat, causing him to laugh; a low, deep sound vibrating against her skin. She whimpers and squirms beneath his touch, urging him on with eager moans and whispers. He rises up and meets his lips with hers again, a slow melding of their passion.

His hand is teasing her inner thigh, slowly trailing upwards, coming close enough to feel the warmth radiating from her. She whimpers, full of need.

As he dips his fingers inside her, she closes her eyes and arches her back, eyelids fluttering. The soft murmurs she make causes him to stiffen with need. He gently brushes the pad of his thumb against her hardened nub of flesh, and her eyes fly open. She gasps, unable to make a sound, and he grins. He moves his thumb in slow, small circles until Ely is squirming beneath him.

"Nathaniel, please, I..." Her pulse is racing under skin, and he captures her lips with his own as her body shakes with pleasure. She grips her sheets between her hands, so close to the edge of falling and flying, as he increases his pace and pressure on her most sensitive spot. Tighter she clutches to her bedding, something to grab onto as the sensation, the touch, consumes her, until he shatters her completely, and she is lost in the sensation of ecstasy.

After, she rests there, breath coming in short, fast huffs, stars before her eyes. When she can finally see, Nathaniel is looking at her with a self-satisfied smile on his face. "That... I..." but she has no words, instead she pulls him down for a kiss.

His lips are warm and full of heat, his hand hot as it runs the length of her stomach. He reaches up, softly caressing her small breasts. He continues kissing her, as he shifts his body. He places himself at her core, brushing his head against her. She looks into his eyes. Her heartbeat quickens again as she touches her hand against his cheek. He grabs her wrist and kisses the palm of her hand, her callouses rough against his lips. She looks away, cheeks pink. He leans down and kisses her jaw while her arm wraps around his neck. She turns back to look at him and he kisses the tip of her nose once more.

Eyes locked together, he begins to slowly enter her. Her eyes widen a moment lowering, pupils dilating. "More," she says, wiggling beneath him.

He complies with long, deep thrusts, and her nails dig into his shoulders as her eyes close. She murmurs his name. He can feel his need boiling to the surface, threatening to overwhelm him before he was ready. He stops, causing her eyes to flicker open. Heavy-lidded, she looks at him, brows furrowed slightly.

He pants a little and rests his face in the curve between her neck and shoulder. His breath tickles her throat, and she tentatively touches his arm. He chuckles, breathless. "I'm sorry, give me a minute," he says softly. "Look what you reduce me to, Ely," he continues, tone light as he presses a gentle kiss against her neck.

He rises up again, eyes meeting. He brings his face close to hers, gently rubbing their noses together. She giggles, a rare sound that always made him overly pleased with himself, and he grabs her lower lip with his teeth, softly pressing down. A moan escapes and she clings to him, shifting her own body so that it was as close to him as she could make it. He lets go of her lip and makes a tsking sound. "So eager, my Ely," he murmurs. His voice makes her tremble. "Do you want me that much?" he teases.

Her eyes are half-closed but her answer is clear. "Yes," she says, not knowing what else to say. Of course she did.

He looks down at her, tracing her nose and lips with his fingertip. "Good. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't." He kisses her, his tongue probing past her lips. It grazes along her own, and she can't hold back another moan. The sound makes him shiver and he moves his body, positioning himself at her core a second time. He goes slower this time, and soon she is moving in time with him, their bodies and heartbeats sounding as one. He grips her hand as her eyelids begin to close. He can feel her tightening around him, pushing him closer to the edge. He closes his eyes as his climax begins to climb, Ely's soft moans urging him on.

As her nails bite into his skin, and her back arches, he can feel himself losing the last of his control. Specks of light blind his vision. She bites her lip, trying not to cry out. She tries to open her eyes, but her body feels boneless after the intense waves of pleasure. He collapses on top of her, his breath coming hot and fast. "Maker's breath," he mumbles against her skin.

He rolls over and pulls the covers back. Ely finally looks at him, alarm in her eyes. "What if my father sees you in the morning?" she whispers.

Nathaniel smiles and pulls her close. "I'll just stay until you fall asleep, love," he replies. She snuggles in close, rubbing her nose along his chest hair. "Besides, I need to catch my breath a moment."

She nods and yawns again. It isn't long before she's asleep, snoring lightly. He carefully disentangles himself from her and sits up. Her hair is matted in the back and he smiles. He moves to get up, watching her face for signs that he woke her. Her eyelids flutter briefly and she frowns in her sleep. He shakes his head bemusedly and reaches for his clothes.

Pulling on his breeches, he keeps his ears trained towards the door, listening for sounds of people in the hallway. He tugs on his shirt and creeps toward the wooden door and slowly pulls it open. It is as dark as when he had come, and he thanked the Maker for this bit of luck.


End file.
